My Lucky Rabbit
by Miss. Miyazawa
Summary: Momo Sohma doesn't know Momiji, but he's someone special to her. Her thoughts on the brother she never knew.


Konnichiwa! I bring to you my first General fic, which features Momo Sohma. As always, I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Fruits Basket.

* * *

I've only seen him a couple of times. I can count on the fingers of one hand how many times I've seen him.

He acts afraid. I can sense this even when he tries to hide it. Even when he tries to hide from us.

My mama and I see him at Papa's work sometimes. She asks him where his parents are and he scurries to them. What is his name? Mama calls him by his name, but I don't remember it. I wish I did. I like him.

I've never spoken to him, but I like him. He reminds me of an angel. He watches over us, but he's so far away. He acts as if there's a wall of fire between my mom and me and him. If he runs to us, he'll get burned. But he wants to join us when we go to the park or home. The longing in his eyes makes me feel sorry for him, but I'm so timid that I won't approach him. I always cling to Mama's side and look at him with round eyes, trying to understand why he's so afraid. I don't want him to be scared, but what can I do? I imagine him to be my brother, a secret angel brother who watches us, because he has the same eye- and hair-color as Mama and I. I told this to Mama, but she said he had parents of his own. I'm an only child but I wish I had the fun siblings my friends have, brothers and sisters that protect them. I guess that's why I pretend he's my older brother.

I don't like being alone. I also don't like the dark. But one thing I hate is the rain. Lightning is scary, and Mama thinks I hate it because I shake when a bolt stretches to grab me. At least lightning is bright and lights up the sky. It's a little frightening, like thunder, which sounds like a growling lion, but I don't hate it. It's the gray clouds that block the sun and blue sky that I hate.

It was a rainy day when I was waiting for Mama to pick me up. I stood on the steps of my school and looked at the sky, wondering if a giant fan could blow away the gray clouds that hid the warm sun from me. I tried taking my mind off of my worry. I even counted the raindrops as they fell, hoping that Mama would finish running her errands and take me home soon.

And then he came again. His spiky yellow hair faded into the gray sky as his amber eyes looked at me. I froze, hoping to coax him into standing next to me. I didn't like the times when he ran away. I was half-scared and half-hopeful. Mama's warning of not talking to strangers flashed in my head. But I felt like I knew him! Would speaking to this boy be so terrible?

He walked closer then froze with the same scared look on his face. As if he were a crook running from the scene of a crime, he turned and began running.

I shrieked when a lightning bolt tore the sky even though I wasn't afraid. My cry made him run to my side. He took my hand and smiled.

"Lightning won't hurt you, Momo." He looked scared again, but I wasn't. I was glad that he knew my name. I wish I knew his.

"I don't like the rain," I said, which was the truth.

His fear vanished. "But it's good for the plants. Imagine if the sun shone all the time."

I imagined as hard as I could. "There would be thirsty plants everywhere," I said.

He smiled and I was happy. "That's right. And the sun will come out soon."

We stood without speaking for minutes. I wanted to say something. I wanted to ask him why he was afraid of us, or at least his name. I finally got the courage to.

"Tell me your name," I said softly.

"…I can't. I'm not even supposed to be here."

"Why? Why are you always running?"

He looked at me with sad eyes. "I can't tell you that either."

"Then just tell me your name."

He hesitated before saying, "Momiji."

"Momiji..." I repeated his name a few times. "I like your name."

Mom's black car was coming up the street. I _wished_ she would have stayed out longer. Now Momiji would run away again.

"I like your name too. Bye, Momo." Momiji ran off as Mama opened the car door. He reminded me of the rabbit in Alice in Wonderland, always running late for an important date. He scrambles to his rabbit hole again and again.

They say a rabbit's foot will bring you good luck. That's mean, to cut off a rabbit's foot. Isn't a whole rabbit lucky as well? Well Momiji is my lucky rabbit, an entire rabbit.

Maybe you won't be so afraid someday, Momiji. Maybe you'll crawl out of your rabbit hole and stay out just a little bit longer.

In the meantime, you can watch us. I'll be watching you, Momiji.

I'll be on the other side of the rabbit hole, waiting for you to come out. Momiji, my lucky rabbit.

****

**_The End_**


End file.
